Just Another Day At Work
by midnightcas
Summary: Travis and Wes wake up after staying over night at a Crime Scene. And you know how one thing leads to another...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I've recently discovered this show & fandom...& I am IN LOVE with this pair and series. Here's my first Common Law fanfic so please enjoy!  
Also, I don't know if I should stop it here or develop into a story. So please **help! **Haha. Hope yall like it!

* * *

Travis opened his eyes to see Wes laying there on the other side of the bed. He studied him, trying to remember the events of last night. The blonde laid on his stomach, facing away from Travis, but his back looked smooth and his hair was messy, not the normal way that he normally fixed it. He was a perfectionist, so it would only make sense that Wes, himself, was perfect in everyway possible. Travis turned on his back, trying to remember all that he could. Wes moaned in his sleep and Travis smiled as he thought of some ways to annoy him. He reached down, to hit something between them. He rolled his eyes at the object he fished out: a pillow.

He slightly remembered Wes placing it there as Travis sneered, "Well isn't this one for therapy."

Maybe he couldn't remember because he was still tired. He swung his feet around the bed, taking in his surroundings. They seemed to be in a bedroom room of some sorts. He was surprised to see another bed not seven feet away. He was overcome by curiosity at that moment, why hadn't they slept in different beds? Not that Travis minded, but he couldn't see Wes agreeing to _anything_ like it at all. Travis lifted the covers of the other bed and let out a small groan. Blood stained the sheets and body tape outlined where the victim was found. The slept at a crime scene? Then Travis remembered. The Chief told them to stay over night in the room, in case the murderer came back for whatever he had been looking for. It was a stupid idea, and both of them refused until he honestly told them that an anonymous tip came and said that She had stashed it in the apartment, probably the room. They both obviously refused to sleep on the floor which had evidence all over it, and Hudson, who they were borrowing, in case this turned into a drug bust, spread out on the couch, after fighting with the two detectives on who got the bed. Travis had hooked him too the couch in a heated fight with Wes the night before.

Travis stumbled to the kitchen and made a pot of coffee. He cussed loudly as he burnt himself. Hudson's head popped up in his directions. Travis shook his head and unclipped him. The K-9 happily licked Travis's hand and leaped onto the foot of the bed by Wes's feet. Travis curiously looked at the time. Everyday Wes signed in before Travis at the station, meaning he probably woke up a hell of a lot earlier then him, seeing that Wes had to put on a suit, brush his teeth and do all that stuff everyday while Travis slipped on clothes and went (and of course brushed his teeth etc.). It was around ten thirty. They hadn't received notice from the Chief or anyone else yet, so Travis sat back on the bed and clicked on the TV. Wes rolled over, revealing his toned chest and angelic face. He crinkled his nose at his thoughts as he tried to remembered Wes's voice when he was happily married. His slight southern accent in his voice was more upbeat and less sarcastic.

Come to think of it, Travis thought, I don't think Wes was truly _ever_ happily married, he was just _a_ married lawyer.

Wes's hair rested on his forehead and no matter how hard Travis tried, he could not get into the Saturday morning cartoons because of his hair. He now knew how it felt to be Wes. He kept looking to and from Wes's face and the TV. Sensing the disturbance, Hudson looked at Travis and whined. He petted him with his foot and finally gave in. He reached across the bed and ran his hand through Wes's hair. It was soft and felt familiar to Travis. He shook his head and grabbed his coffee from the table. Wes's eyes fluttered open at the bark of Hudson. He was up with his gun out from under his pillow in less than three seconds.

"L.A.P.D.," he shouted.

Travis snickered, "It's fine Junior."

Wes looked over at Travis and shook his head.

He sat next to Travis and pulled his knees up to his chest, "Well that was a wasted night."

"You have morning voice," Travis observed.

"Don't all people?"

**"Not me."**

**"Well you're just an exception to everything Travis," Wes said sarcastically.**

There was a silence that Wes broke with a question, "Can we leave yet?"

"Not until Randy picks up Hudson."

"Well what time is it?"

"Eleven thirty."

Wes groaned.

"So Princess, how'd you sleep?"

He shrugged, "You?"

"I slept _great_ actually."

"No nightmares about sleeping next to a dead body?"

Travis laughed, "No, but is that what you dreamed about? Maybe they can interpret your dream in therapy."

Wes smirked, "Actually no, but as far as I can remember, that's all you were concerned about when we got here."

"Sure, sure. So your still indecisive on how you feel to have slept with a man?"

Wes scoffed, "We didn't sleep together Travis, we shared a bed."

"Together."

"No."

"Did we sleep at the same time?"

"I believe so?"

"Then we slept together."

"No we didn't."

"Damn, for an ex-lawyer, you're not very good at this huh?"

Hudson whined as there was a knock on the door. Wes stood to answer it but Travis shooed him away.

"You don't have a shirt on, they might get the wrong idea."

Wes threw his arms up and plopped down on the bed.

"Randy!" Travis greeted.

"Hi, I'm taking my dog back."

"My client and I want to fight for custody, Ms."

"Very funny Travis," she said, taking the leash from his hands, "Eventful night?"

He looked back at Wes, who was totally enthralled into Tom & Jerry.

"Nah, not really."

"Well see you back at the station."

"Yep," he agreed closing the door as she walked away.

"You want breakfast Wes?"

"No."

"Coffee."

"No."

"Water?"

"No Travis."

"Anything?"

"No. Travis?"

"Yeah?"

"Are all the cameras planted?"

"Yeah."

"Can we leave _now_?"

"Another two seconds. They're doing a search and we can't be in here. We have to be out of here in three minutes exactly Wes."

"Mmm."

Wes stood, slipping on his shirt and buttoning it slowly.

"That alone will take five!"

"Well I'm _sorry_."

He reached the end to realize that he buttoned it wrong. He groaned and started unbuttoning it.

"You button so slow!"

"I just woke up!" Came his excuse.

By the time the words were out of his mouth, Travis was ripping Wes's hands away, unbuttoning his shirt plenty times faster than Wes had been going. He looked at Wes to see him looking at Travis's hands, blushing.

"Start from the bottom when in a hurry," he tipped.

As he worked his way up he felt something well up inside of him. The feeling was so strong that his hands stumbled on a button. He reached the top and folded the collar over, his hands shaking.

"Travis," Wes asked concerned, "are you alright?"

"Yeah, just don't-"

The conversation was cut short by Travis's lips pressing against Wes's.

He flinched as Wes's hand, in which he held his suit's jacket was placed on his shoulder. There was no response from the blonde until he smirked into it and began kissing back. Travis was overjoyed and began roaming Wes's body, one hand ended up on Wes's hip, the other on his neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Travis smiled when he felt Wes's familiar hands begin to move. One went to the back of Travis's head, the other on his back. Travis pushed Wes to a wall, surprised that he didn't fight back.

Out of breath he panted, "Who was Liz again?"

"Don't-don't ruin it Trav."

Travis dove into the kiss again.

"We have to go," panted Wes, letting his hands slip down a bit.

"Don't ruin it Wes," Travis mocked, "we'll go through the window when we have to go."

Wes moved forward, surprising Travis as he took his lips in his.

"Wes…"

They continued to kiss passionately. Travis's leg rubbed in between Wes's and the man let out a moan as Travis began kissing Wes's neck. There was a knock on the door. But the two couldn't stop.

"Travis, Travis…we-ah!" He let out a yelp as Travis bit down lightly.

They were both breathing heavily as Travis began to kiss Wes's neck everywhere possible. Wes slid along the wall, trying to feel the window.

"L.A.P.D.," Came the voice from outside.

The window popped open and Wes stepped outside pulling Travis along with him. Travis finally took his lips off Wes as the two raced down the stairs and slid down the building. They sat there for a while. Wes looked over at Travis as soon as he felt Travis's eyes on him. They smiled and then the detectives both burst out in a fit of laughter.

"What the fuck was that man? What the fuck was that?" Travis asked in his laughing voice.

"I don't know Travis," laughed Wes.

"I thought you weren't gay."

"I'm not. I thought _you_ weren't gay."

"I'm not either."

Wes chuckled and shook his head.

"Do you think that that was out problem?"

"What? Sexual tension Travis?"

"Yeah, the one that everyone is claiming it to be."

"No, I think that _is _our problem."

Travis laughed.

"We fight." Wes concluded, "It's how we do things. I won't be as bad but-"

"It's how we do things," Travis ended.

They stood and got into the car.

"So much for the whole 'Womanizer' cover," Wes smiled, reversing the car.

**"Well you're just an exception to everything, Wes."**

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! A review would be nice too lol ;D  
So what do you guys think? Should I keep it as a oneshot or develop into a story. Thanks for reading 3


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys, I've decided to keep it going a little longer, see what happens. Thanks for everyone who favorited/followed & reviewed! It means bunches 3 So let me know how you guys like it & **Follow me on Twitter Wesley_LAPD**  
Thanks & enjoy

* * *

Wes dropped Travis at his trailer and sped to the hotel.

He found himself thinking of Travis and his touches. Every touch still lingered on Wes's body, nothing could take it away.

Wes brought a hand to his lips, _He kissed me, _Travis smirked, _And he said I had no game, yet _**HE** _came on to _me.

He shook his head, washed his face and then he attended to his beeping phone. It was a text from the Chief, telling him that they could have the rest of the day off. Wes moaned, what the hell was he going to do for a whole day?

He sighed and called the one person he could always call when he was bored.

"Hey, Alex?"  
"Oh hey Wes, what's up? Something wrong?"  
"No, no. I just have the day off so I was-um going to run some errands. I was wondering if you or-or the house needed anything? I could happily pick it up."  
"Um, no I'm fine and I think the house is too," she said good humouredly, "I'd invite you over, but I won't be home at all today."  
"Um, how about dinner then?"  
"Wes…I-I can't. I'm going out tonight."

He felt his face blush, he felt like such an idiot.

"Wes?"  
"Sorry…bad-bad service. Um good for you! That's great! Uh, be safe and have fun."  
"Right, thank you.""Bye."

Wes collapsed on his couch flicking on the TV.

_Should've seen that coming Wes,_ he thought sourly.

His phone beeped and his looked up to see a text from Travis. He opened it, reading it as he ran a hand down his face.

Travis: hey wes u there?

He shook my head at his lack of grammar and quickly typed back: No.

Travis: um about earlier  
Wes: Yeah?  
Travis: we need to talk about it…

Wes groaned. He knew what was coming. The "I'm so sorry, I don't feel the same way," the, "it's not you it's me."  
Wesley Mitchell sat there feeling like an idiot for the second time that day.

"Every time I fall for someone," he growled, pacing around the room, "I swear on my life…"

His phone beeped again.

Travis: RU home?  
Wes: What about it Travis?  
Travis: ru home wes?  
Wes: Yes.  
Travis: im coming over  
Wes: Not until you tell me exactly what we're talking about Travis.  
Travis: just earlier alright?  
Wes: No, not alright.  
Travis: y do you always use punctuation and cap letters in ur txts?  
Wes: Well why don't YOU?  
Travis: on my way srry no txtin & driving  
Wes: Travis!  
Wes: TRAVIS!

Wes tried in a desperate attempt to call him, several times. He finally gave up and sat on his couch staring at a blank TV screen he had his eyes closed and was rubbing circles around temples. He wasn't ready he concurred. He wasn't ready for another heartbreak. He slumped down on the couch shaking his head. When he and Travis touched it was like fireworks…every time.

As Travis walked in, Wes stiffened and put his hands in a pray style and rested them on his lips. He couldn't face him, he couldn't look into his eyes.

"Wes," Travis said gently.

Wes jumped as he felt Travis's hands on his shoulders.

"God you're tense!" Travis grunted, working out the knots.

Wes took a deep breath as the taller of the two continued.

"Hop to it Trav."  
"I-I don't know. This morning…it was kind of weird."

Wes let a slight hiss of pain slip past his lips as Travis laid into a deep knot on his right shoulder.

"Sorry," he apologized, then he continued, "I mean we're partners Wes, not lovers…I mean, I like women…""_Lot's _of women," Wes corrected in a slurred voice, as he leaned into the massage, not even paying attention to what Travis was saying anymore.

"And I think it was just all in the heat…of the…moment…"

He slowed down his everything when a seductive moan came from Wes from the cause of the massage. Seducing Travis was unintentional but there it was, there it all was. Travis looked to see the blonde's face a crimson color, all the way to his ears.

He walked around to the front of Wes, mumbling what he planned to say, but this wasn't breaking it off with a women or someone he just had a one night stand with, this was telling Wes, the most wanted and desirable person to Travis, that he _didn't _want him. Impossible.

"It's just not right," Travis said, craning his neck as he pressed his lips to Wes's.

He pulled away making it a small peck at. And to both of their surprise, Wes grabbed on to the collar of Travis' shirt with both hands and pulled their faces together, causing the two to share a deeper kiss.

"So…wrong," agreed Wes panting as Travis took the paler man's face in his hands. Their hands roamed each other up and down again. Wes was pushed backwards onto his couch. Travis's leg slipped in between Wes's. He let out a sound of disproval as Travis tried to move it, but the touches only made it worse. Travis pulled Wes up and shoved him against the wall fiercely. Travis's hand hovered around Wes's belt area witch caused a small yelp from the shorter of the two. The next thing Wes felt was being pushed backwards, he let out a gasp until he landed on something soft. He recognized it as his bed. Travis was again in that position, he leg in between Wes's. He moved over again and began grinding against him. They moaned loudly. Wes then felt himself being lifted up again.

"Make up your mind Travis," Wes panted.  
"Who knew you'd be this touchy when it comes to this stuff," he shot back.

He ran his hand up Wes's shirt as he held him against the wall. The contact of their skin made Wes cry out in a bit of frustration. Travis trailed his lips down his neck to his collar bone. Travis yet again pushed Wes onto the bed, straddling his hips. Wes pulled away from the kiss suddenly and turned his face away from Travis's so the darker of the two couldn't see his unsure and embarrassed face. Travis curiously reached out and ran his hand down Wes's face.

"What?"

"I-I can't…."

Travis's smile faltered and his slowly got off of him. He had been rejected before of course, but this was _Wes_.

The blonde stood up and walked over the window, trying to look at everything _but_ Travis. He tired several times to get the words out but all that came out was an unsure mumbled about one night stands.

Travis, a bit relieved wrapped his arms around Wes's waist and rested his head on the other man's shoulder.

"Wes…" Travis began.

Wes just shook his head, he felt tears brimming, _Oh shit,_ he thought. He thought that Travis had liked him for himself and had done that out of emotion, not just from sex drive.

"Wesley," he said into the crease of his neck.

"What Travis."

"You're _not_ going to be a one night stand."

"Then what is this going to be then Travis?"

"I-," Travis, who normally would not stop talking, was lost for words.

"You what?"

"A-"

"Spit it out."

"Relationship."

Wes stiffened in Travis's grip.

"I'm sorry…I just…I just," he went to let go of Wes's hips, but Wes pressed back into him, grabbing his arms and holding him there.

Surprised, now Travis's mind working right, he asked, "So does that mean yes?

"There was a comfortable silence between the two.

"This will make an interesting Therapy session."

"Aw shit," Wes sighed.

"What too soon?"

He shrugged, "Nah, but you know what they say, 'Don't ask, don't tell.'"

"But they always ask."

Wes laughed and Travis smiled.

Wes's laugh was a precious sound, that he seemed to have lost lately, Travis was glad that he brought it back.

* * *

So...how'd you guys like it? What am I kidding, who ever reads the Author Notes...(I do).  
R&R if you don't mind.  
Follow me Wesley_LAPD too

-JP xoxo


End file.
